Innocent
by Fabricehunter11
Summary: When a so-called murderer named Yamcha comes knocking on Bulma's door, she opens up and brings him in. When she learns about him, she is still willing to hide him, but better yet, to prove his innocence. But as they venture to prove he wasn't guilty, she begins to fall for him. But when they find evidence that Yamcha was the murderer, will she still be willing to save him?
1. Chapter One

As I ran through the busy streets, my legs began to ache. I could hear the police's sirens behind me. Suddenly, the people in the street began to run around in terror. They all ran into their houses, leaving me in the open. Up ahead, a police car parked in the street, blocking me from the other side. I stopped to catch my breath, knowing i wasn't going to get out of this easily. When I turned back around, more cop cars were already there.

"Surrender and come in peacefully," a voice boomed.

"In your dreams!" he yelled back.

"Then you leave no choice. Get him! But be sure not kill him!"

Eleven policemen came from their cars and charged at me. One tried to hit me with one, but I sidestepped and hit his wrist. He let go of the baton, and I quickly caught it. I knocked him out with a hit on the head and jumped back.

"Bring it on," I said.

I parried when another one attacked and hit his legs. He fell to the ground and I quickly blocked another baton as another police tried to hit me from behind his fallen ally. I kicked the guy in the stomach and spun around in time to parry another baton. I punched that person in face and thrust my baton at his stomach, making him fly backwards.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of electricity. I grabbed the nearest policemen next me and spun around with him in front of me. I used him as a human shield as someone tried to tase me. The guy before me shook uncontrollably before falling to the ground. I pushed toward the man with the taser. He fell on top him and I knocked him out with a punch.

More sirens. I had to get out of here. I ran to a house and climbed on the window ledge. When i was standing on it, I jumped up and grabbed the roof and climbed onto it.

"Get him! Get him!"

I ran on the roof of the and jumped onto the next one. I grabbed it by the roof and climbed. As I went on, the houses got taller and taller. Finally, I arrived at one which was five feet below. I jumped towards the roof and broke the fall with a roll. When I came standing up after rolling, I slipped and fell from the roof. I landed on the floor back first.

"Ow!" I yelled but quickly covered my mouth.

I crawled on the ground to a house and knocked on the door. The door swung open and I was met by a girl. She had long, green-blue hair and matching eyes. She wore a simple shirt and jeans.

"Help . . . me," I managed to say before blacking out.


	2. Chapter Two

When I opened my eyes, I was in room and laying on a bed. I tried to sit upright, but my whole body was aching. I then realized that I covered in bandages and my shirt was off. Next to my was the girl from before. She looked worried as her green-ble eyes stared deep into me.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said. "What time is it?"

"It's nine in the morning. I just been watching you all night,"

Her eyes were baggy, which meant she hadn't slept at all. I smiled and said, "You didn't have too."

She smiled back. "It's okay. You should lay down a little bit longer until you can move again."

"Okay," I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the second time, I could move my body a little better. I sat upright on the bed an examined the room. Then I swung my feet off the bed and walked out of the room.

I arrived in a fancy living room with almost everything as glass. I slowly walked to the door, making sure not to knock anything over. I opened the door just a crack and peeked outside. _No cops, _I thought.

When I turned back around, I was met by the girl from before. It looked like had been sleeping, since her eyes were a little better.

"Looks like you've gotten better," she said.

I nodded. "Thanks for looking after me."

She smiled. "No problem. Come in the dining room and have something to eat."

I thanked her again and followed her to the kitchen. I sat down with her at the table filled with different types of foods. We got our food and slowly began eating. Even though I was extremely hungry, I kept my manners and ate at a normal pace.

After we had finished, I got up and got her dish and said, "I'll wash them."

"No, it's okay. You are the guest after all," the girl said.

I shook my head. "No. It's okay."

She stopped arguing and sat back down. I walked to the sink and began washing the dishes. When I was done and had put them away, I sat back down on the table.

"I'm Bulma by the way," the girl said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yamcha," I said.

She rubbed her chin. "Yamcha? I think I've heard that name somewhere before."

I smiled nervously. "I guess my name is common around here."

"I guess so," she said. "Anyway, I should head out and buy the groceries. My dad and mom are away on a trip and I'm left home alone. Would you like to come?"

I nodded. "Sure, but I'll need some clothes."

"No problem," she said.

He ran back to the room and brought back a pair of new jeans, a blue t-shirt, a jacket, and some shoes. I took the clothes and changed with her back turned away. I pushed my long back and asked, "Do you have a cap?"

She nodded and brought me one. "Why do you need one?"

"Reasons," I said as I pulled my hair up and put the cap on. I tugged the cap a little down to conceal some of my face and said, "Let's go then."


End file.
